


Citrinitas

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Не успев к закрытию ворот выйти из Сити Уилл и Кит находят приют у мисс Джинни.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Citrinitas

**Author's Note:**

> Цитринитас (лат. Citrinitas) — в алхимии одна из четырех основных стадий Великого делания, наряду с нигредо, альбедо и рубедо. Буквально означает «превращение серебра в золото».  
> Сонет 130 дан в переводе Р. Бадыгова

«Ego sum albus nigri et rubeus albi et citrinus rubei et certe veridicus sum»  
(«Я белый из черного и красный из белого, и желтый из красного, и я говорю саму правду»)  
трактат «Tractatus Aureus», приписываемый Гермесу Трисмегисту

Под вуалью сумерек редеющие толпы на улицах превращались в такое же месиво, как грязный снег под ногами, копытами, колесами, не разберешь — что чье, у кого есть лицо, а у кого — нет, у кого на голове — шляпа, закрывающая брови, а у кого — из-под шляпы торчат рога.

Кит тащил связку книг — и верхняя в ней жгла ему пальцы тем, что скрывалось под ее обложкой. Ему показалось, что несколько прохожих остановили свои пробегающие мимо взгляды именно на ней — ну еще бы, ведь латинские формулы без видимого смысла, но со смыслом — таким же темным, как грядущая ночь за городом, бомкали громче переклички колоколов, громче его собственной крови, когда он смотрел на Уилла.

Он смотрел на Уилла — смотрел, и находил его рядом с собой каждый раз заново, не зная, что такое холод.

— Пусть твое лицо, — зачем-то сказал он, повиснув у него на шее, хоть и пьяно, но с по-настоящему хищной точностью движений: так хватают того, кого не собираются отпускать вовек. — Не исчезает в сумерках еще немного. Мы, бывало, трахались… Да, трахались! — мимо юркнул женский чепец, быстро повернувшись к ним, подсвеченное близким надвратным фонариком блестящий глаз и кончик носа, и рука, потянувшаяся осенить чело крестным знаменем. — В такой темени, что приходилось сомневаться — есть ли у нас самих зрение, чтобы видеть, а не только осязать. Сегодня же я хочу — побольше света, я, черт меня дери, зажгу все свечи, что есть в моем доме, чтобы получше разглядеть тебя. И чтобы ты смог разглядеть меня — все, что видели другие, и то, что разглядел только ты один.

Они дошли до Чипплгейт — зев тяжелых створок был все еще разинут, поглощая поток желающих попасть на ночь за город. Кит торопил:

— Быстрее, давай же, Уилл, шевели задницей, смотри, уже звезды складываются в созвездия, звезды сочиняют строчки стихов, а ты до сих пор не в моей постели, а на этой чертовой улице, пялишься на стену Сити.

Почему-то никто из них не додумался, что можно выйти здесь. Подтянув связку книг под руку, Кит споро повернул направо, и зашагал, разминаясь с редкими прохожими, запоздавшими на службу у вовсю звенящего святого Альфа, старающегося перекричать непримиримых соседей через дорогу — святую Марию, святого Олбана и святого Михаила, а Уилл потянулся ему вслед, как завороженный. Слева бежали зубцы грубой кладки стены, кое-где здорово ушедшей в землю от древности, справа — скакали коньки и заиндевелые стрехи крыш, а тусклого света в окнах становилось все меньше. Озарение пришло к Киту только тогда, когда впереди замаячили запятнанные желтыми заревами ворота Мургейт — разлапистые, двурогие, задиристо расставившие толстые лапы над проездом…

…который со скрипом закрывали, с трудом стягивая толстые, окованные ржавым железом створки, и опуская гигантскую щеколду.

— Стойте! — заорал Кит, и на лице его отобразилось что-то, похожее на веселье и безумие одновременно. Махнув рукой Уиллу, он рванул с места — мелькнули только книги, перелетевшие через плечо ему за спину. — Стойте, кол в задницу вашей матери! Мы еще успеем пройти между Скиллой и Харибдой!

Подостывший было под холодными взглядами звезд пыл и жар вновь вспыхнул в нем, вздымаясь до самых этих звезд, поджигая их, не позволяя не стать свидетелями творящегося фарса — интермедии между страстью и страстью.

Ворота со скрипом и лязгом захлопнулись прежде, чем Кит начал задыхаться, пролетев мимо каменной сторожки, вжавшейся в подножие стены.

— Извиняй, петушок, — поскребываясь, зевнул приземистый, краснолицый от мороза и выпивки стражник, и товарищи его, сбившись в густой тени, замешанной за кругом фонарного света, загоготали. — Сколько ни кукарекай, а обычай есть обычай. И не горлопань тут мне, а то…

Где-то позади, на пройденном пути, в последний раз ударили в колокол, и над окраиной Лондона повисла тишина.

Тяжело дыша и глядя на стражника исподлобья, Кит ощутил, как кровь отошла у него от губ. Не оборачиваясь, он отдал свои книги Уиллу, а движения его рук, когда он расшнуровывал штаны, были такими четкими, словно перед этим он не влил в себя пару пинт горячего вина.

— Лады, — ласково ответил он, когда второй стражник появился на свету, сняв со стены еще один фонарь и приподняв его так, чтобы видеть перед собой. — Я извиню тебя, и заодно — твою матушку, которая, я слыхал, предпочитала, чтобы с ней разговаривали вот так.

Помочиться на снег прямо посреди Уолл Стрит, подавшись бедрами чуть вперед и лучезарно улыбаясь перекосившимся рожам напротив, было, может случиться, и не лучшей идеей на свете. Но прежде, чем первый стражник, говоривший о петухе, с отяжелевшей челюстью двинулся вперед, Кит успел неспешно попрыгать на месте и даже начать заправляться — кое-как, но без торопливости.

— У-у-у, ты решил присоединиться? — глумливо облизнулся он, отбросив чуть тронутые инеем волосы со лба. — Или хочешь попросить меня обоссать тебе ебало, чтобы оно не мерзло? Но тут прости — я не так много выпил накануне. Разве что мой друг захочет тебе подсобить.

***

Последним, что успел заметить Кит, резко разворачиваясь, и на ходу выхватывая свои книги из рук Уилла, были люди, с воплями бегущие из сторожки. Вопли касались его, Кита Марло, католической задницы, и того, что могло бы в ней оказаться в случае, если его таки настигнет справедливое возмездие.

Думать было некогда, останавливать Уилла, чтобы затолкать прозвучавшие слова в жопы же тем, кто их бросил в холодную синюю ночь — тем более.

Они бежали — заносясь на поворотах, оскальзываясь, хватаясь друг за друга, то отставая, то вырываясь вперед. Так, будто за их спинами распахнулись крылья, не успевшие обломаться от кусачего, жгущего легкие изнутри мороза и тесноты загаженных и заиндевевших кривых переулков. По Коулман Стрит Уилл бежал со всех ног — впереди, чуть откинув голову назад, и обеими руками пригребая к груди дареную книгу, а Кит — за ним — да и бежал только потому, что впереди был Уилл.

О, если бы Кит был один — чья-то ненормально горячая для такой ночи кровь уже разбрызгалась бы по дорожному насту веером черных брызг. Но теперь, когда у него был — Уилл, а у них обоих — книги, настоящие, вкусно пахнущие бумагой и краской, лучшими духами поэтов, книги, на страницах которых было все, что делало жизнь хоть сколько бы то ни было осмысленной… Теперь Кит драпал от ночной стражи, а за спиной у него топотал добрый десяток ног, и надрывался добрый пяток луженых глоток.

— Бедный Чарли, глупый Чарли, — вырывалось из груди на вдох и выдох — вместе с бурным, зримым даже в темноте дыханием, вместе с хриплым, издевательским смехом. — Без печали нет ни дня!

Связка книг, удерживаемая обеими руками, вдруг стала легче — и стянувший ее ремень хлипко заходил. Впервые за все время безумной гонки, нанизанной из отборной ругани — в спину, из вырастающих как из-под земли грязных стен — в плечи, из дороги-бездорожья, кубарем летящей под легкие спьяну ноги, — Кит ощутил пронизывающий ужас: рукописная книга под темной кожаной палитуркой, выпорхнув из его объятия, осталась далеко позади.

— Твою мать!

Он бросился назад, и схватил потерю с затвердевшего, перетоптанного сотнями ног месива, а взглядом Уилла через плечо можно было пугать не желающих спать детей, столько в нем было кромешного ужаса.

Когда им снова удалось поравняться, и они понеслись нога в ногу, вырвавшись из тесных переулков к подворью и высоким стенам Остин Фрайерс, Кит заголосил снова, и рваный ритм дурацкой оскорбительной песенки, помноженный рваным ритмом бега, заметался от церковных окон:

— Сунул в бабу хрен свой Чарли — обломался у корня!

— Да чтоб ты сдох, выблядок! — донеслось им вслед — сильно, сильно дальше, чем прежде.

***

— Ки-и-и-и-т! — заорал Уилл, увидев, что Кит остановился как вкопанный, а потом двинул назад — прямо в темноту, чуть подсвеченную молодым месяцем, навстречу неумолимо приближающему топоту стражников и их захлебывающейся от сбившегося дыхания ругани.

На короткий ужасный миг Уилл подумал, что Кит все-таки передумал бежать, и хочет ввязаться в драку — так, как он делал это всегда, как это было с Грином, с беднягой Бредли, с многими, многими другими. 

Но Кит вернулся — живой, невредимый, горланящий дурацкую песенку, а к груди его поверх связки книг была прижата одна, — самая ценная, купленная за бесценок

И Уилл от восторга и радости, от вдруг наполнившего его чувства полноты жизни заорал дурнино, подхватывая слова:

— … обломался у корня-я-я-я!

Сзади все так же раздавались топот и выкрики, и они бежали, бежали, натыкаясь на тянущиеся поперек улиц цепи, уворачиваясь полетевшего на них из окон содержимого ночных горшков. Ругань раздавалась и сверху — недовольные обитатели наглухо задраенных домов распахивали ставни, что-то кричали им вслед.

Вдруг все стихло, и только топот их ног согласно отражался эхом от стен домов. Стражники, наконец, отстали. Да и куда было этим седоусым, с выпирающим от неумеренного употребления пива и жирного мяса животами служителям порядка угнаться за ними — легконогими и молодыми?

Уилл смотрел на Кита, едва различая черты его лица при слабом лунном свете. Нежность — столь же острая, как недавний ужас пронзила все его существо. Уилл был сражен ею так же наверняка, как если бы кто-то из стражников пронзил его сердце своим клинком.

— Мы должны поскорее найти, где заночевать, — говорил Кит, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Уилла, и все еще срываясь на беззвучный, похожий на судорогу смех. — Не потому, что я боюсь околеть от холода. Скорее я сдохну, как и пожелали мне наши друзья, если не раздену тебя в течение следующего часа — а на таком собачьем морозе я не смогу этого сделать. Поэтому я спрашиваю у тебя, Уилл Шекспир: ты мог бы привести меня на ночь, будто одну из своих девок, туда, где жил раньше — под ту дрянную алую вывеску?

И Уилл обнял его, притягивая к себе, и не дав договорить — поцеловал — так, как будто они не стояли посреди леденеющей улицы ночного Лондона, а были уже в огромной кровати на Хог-Лейн. И это было вместо ответа, вместо многих слов, и это было- да .

— Вот вы где, мерзавцы, вшивые ублюдки! — задыхающиеся, но полные полные предвкушающего торжества голоса стражников раздались совсем рядом: должно быть, они вынырнули из одного из переулков, резонно решив пойти наперерез нарушителям.

— Дёру! — заорал Уилл и они снова побежали, петляя, как зайцы, в поисках незапертых ворот, ведущих внутрь маленьких бастионов — лондонских дворов. Как на зло, все было заперто: осторожные лондонцы не слишком-то доверяли ни случайным прохожим, ни толспопузой ночной страже.

— Держи ворье! — топот тяжелых ног все приближался, Уиллу казалось, что он чувствует уже совсем рядом тяжелое отдающее кислятиной свистящее от напряжения дыхание стражников. — Сюда! Вот они!

Оглядываясь, не отстает ли Кит, Уилл наугад ткнул ладонью в стену, и ладонь провалилась в пустоту, так что он на мгновение потерял равновесие, а в следующее уже тянул Кита за рукав.

— Сюда!

Они вжались в стену, стараясь даже не дышать.

Вскоре выкрики и топот стихли. Уилл покрутил головой осматриваясь, и восстанавливая дыхание. и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от радости.

— Сюда! — снова потянул он за рукав Кита, перемахивая кучи какого-то тряпья и свежие, не успевшие замерзнуть смердящие лужи. — Мисс Джинни! Мисс Джинни! Это Уилл, Уилл Шекспир, пустите переночевать, мисс Джинни! — забарабанил он низенькую невзрачную дверь.

  
***

Что-то она подустала сегодня — вроде бы и день как день: мороз, выпивка, без конца разливаемая в высокие кружки, повседневные хлопоты, стирка белья, и под конец — ночь и запертые ставни, — а как будто на ней заместо коровы вспахали пару полей. Неужели подступала болезнь, или, того хуже — старость?

Ой, да ну его все к черту — не к ночи поминать.

Мисс Джинни, как ее здесь уважительно называли все, кому доводилось хоть на одну такую ночь остановиться под крышей этого доброго заведения, тяжело опустилась на стул в своей опрятной, хоть и небольшой комнатушке, и потерла лоб смоченной в уксусе тряпицей, заглядывая в мутное маленькое зеркальце. Оттуда на нее выглянуло румяное даже в такую, как нынче, стынь, широкое лицо с налипшими на лоб темными, влажными от пота прядями: взбираться на лестницу, вырвавшись из духоты общей залы, оказалось тяжеловато. 

Ну, уж нет, только не простудная горячка, только не сейчас, когда вокруг так много дел, а постояльцев на дворе так много, что их некуда раскладывать на ночь — а деньги сами плывут в руки!

Еще никогда мисс Джинни, со времен своего не слишком несчастливого замужества за пьяницей Фрэнком, что поминался ей только к нездоровью, женской тоске или дурному сну, не живала так славно, как теперь.

— Надо бы перекрасить вывеску, — пробормотала она сама себе, и приосанилась, поправив огромную, гордо вздымающуюся грудь в вырезе платья. — И дни пошли славные — без дождя и снегопада подсохнет скорее.

— Мисс Джинни! — загорланили вдруг со двора, там, где она только что заперла на щеколду черный ход, предназначенный только для постоянных жильцов. — Мисс Джинни!

Уксусная тряпица заходила по жирно блестящему лбу и толстым щекам быстрее. Какими же дурнями порой бывают эти мужчины — им лишь бы напиться, залезть под юбку к порядочной во всех отношениях женщине, а после голосить посреди ночи, срывая глотку. Голос, взывающий к ее имени, показался Джинни знакомым — неужели снова вернулся негодяй Рыжий Том, ведь она десять раз уже сказала ему, что не хочет с ним знаться, раз он обманывает бедную вдову, без конца кормя «завтраками» вместо того, чтобы…

— Это Уилл, Уилл Шекспир, пустите переночевать, мисс Джинни!

О, этот провинциальный дурачок с честными синими глазами, так ловко слагающий стихи в ее честь… Мисс Джинни вздохнула, чувствуя, как голова начинает кружиться от досады и волнения.

Да, у нее было слишком доброе и отходчивое сердце — чем мужчины без конца пользовались, чтобы получить свое. Конечно, она умела проявить и суровость, и твердость характера. 

Она и не видела той пьесы — чтобы бегать по театрам да протирать там юбки, надо быть ветреницей или содержанкой богача, а не трудолюбивой одинокой дамой, барахтающейся в этой жизни по мере своих сил, — но ей все рассказали. Кривозубая Маргарет с улицы Святой Марии поспешила донести еще осенью, когда они столкнулись с ней у колодца: те слова, что он наплел тебе, целуя руки, при первой встрече, возлюбленный героини говорил ей в сцене большой любви.

Кому бы это не польстило? Это вам не Рыжий Том, чтоб ему было пусто. Тот только и умеет, что хватать за задницу да обещать расплатиться к ближайшему большому празднику — ко второму пришествию Господню, не иначе.

Покряхтывая и держась за широченную поясницу, владелица постоялого двора у церкви святой Елены поднялась, чтобы отпереть ставни и впустить в свою горенку свежесть морозной ночи.

— Ну, чего ты приперся? — гаркнула она в темноту, кладя грудь на низ деревянной оконницы. — Я же сказала: вали своей дорогой, король ночных ваз, пусть лучше постояльцы выносят их сами или швыряют дерьмо из окон, чем у нас всех будут неприятности!

Ох, конечно, все уже было решено. Конечно, ей опять не стоило быть такой мягкой, ведь Уилл Шекспир умел не только писать стишки, трогающие слабое сердце одинокой леди. С не меньшим дарованием он притягивал беду — и последней беды, обрушившейся на заведение мисс Джинни вместе с топотом сапог ужасных людей в темных одеждах, перевернувших обиталище поэтишки вверх дном со вполне ясной целью, владелице хватило, чтобы ослабеть в меланхолии на целых две недели.

— Проваливай с моего двора, ну!

Даже приняв решение, ради своего спокойствия и доброго имени мисс Джинни обязана была поторговаться.

***

— Пустите переночевать, меня и моего друга, — зачастил Уилл отчаянно, даже с некоторым подвыванием в голосе, вспомнив игру бровастого Неда Аллена. — Ворота закрыли перед самым нашим носом, а я знаю, что у вас, мисс Джинни, доброе сердце, вы не оставите двух несчастных путников замерзать под вашей дверью! Не прогоняйте, умоляю, мисс Джинни!

Он все так же прижимал к груди книгу, и поглядывал на стоящего рядом Кита — и от того, как близко и как недосягаемо далеко он сейчас был, у Уилла ныли кончики пальцев.

— А что взамен? Или так и сбежишь, как в прошлый раз, не заплатив ни пенни? Знаю я вас, поэтов, вечно ветер свистит в карманах. А все строчки, что пишете честным женщинам, ставите в свои пьески!

Уиллу вдруг стало так легко и весело, как будто за спиной у него выросли крылья. Он залихватски подмигнул Киту, и сказал, не меняя просящего тона:

— А я напишу для вас сонет, мисс Джинни, лучший из всех сонетов, клянусь сорочкой Господней!

— Не богохульствуй, охальник! — раздалось ворчливое, а вслед — визгливо скрипнула дверь.

Уилл широко улыбнулся Киту, и пихнул его в бок: Слушай!

— Сонет? — раздалось ближе, мисс Джинни, кряхтя, спускалась по крутой ступенькам черной лестницы, и они дрожали под ее дородным телом так опасно, что Уилл замер: не свалилась бы хозяйка на их головы — в прямом и переносном смысле. — Это как та твоя баллада, что сейчас распевают в каждом кабаке?

— Лучше, гораздо лучше, мисс Джинни, — Уилл больше не мог сдерживаться, улыбался от уха до уха. — Все будут знать, что вы прекрасны собой и к тому ж порядочная благочестивая дама.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, это как? — раздалось совсем рядом заинтересованное, пахнуло теплом и подсвеченное снизу лицо мисс Джинни оказалось всего в паре ступенек от Уилла.

Он галантно подал ей руку.

— Ее глаза — не звезды, я не скрою, и алость губ с кораллом не сравнить, и грудь не так бела, как снег зимою, а волосы — что проволоки нить.

Мисс Джинни тяжело оперлась на руку Уилла и покачала головой.

— Врешь ты складно, мастер Уилл, и все правда, да только… где ж тут благородство?

Уилл поднес руку мисс Джинни к губам, пряча улыбку.

— Послушайте, слушайте, мисс Джинни! Люблю я разговор ее, но знаю, что музыке приятнее внимать; стройна богинь походка — допускаю: ей не дано, как им, легко ступать.

Мисс Джинни хотела что-то возразить, но Уилл замотал головой, поднял руки вверх, призывая к молчанию.

— Клянусь, она не хуже тех, ей-ей, что лжец вознес, чтоб уложить верней.

Мисс Джинни расплылась в улыбке.

— Вот это ты точно сказал, мастер Уилл. Берегу я себя, не то, что некоторые… И потому жить мне порой нелегко, что цену я себе знаю, а сердцу женскому не прикажешь — ох, доброта моя, — закончила она признание, заливаясь польщенным румянцем, заметным даже в неярком, дрожащем на промозглом сквозняке свете ночного светца. — Проходи уж.

  
***

Мисс Джинни грузно посторонилась, пропуская своего старого постояльца внутрь, и, приподняв источник неверного света, остановила подозрительный взгляд на его спутнике.

— Если вам угодно, прекрасная госпожа, чтобы и я расплатился с вами за вашу сердечность и доброту своими никуда не годными виршами, — молвил он застенчиво, чуть отстав от поспешившего через порог Шекспира, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. — Я сделаю это с радостью — описав в стихах такую натуру, как ваша, страшно лишь по одной причине: можно испортить всю глубину впечатления неискусством.

Добрая хозяйка постоялого двора в приходе святой Елены запунцовела до самых краев платяного выреза, никогда не скрывавшего ее телесных богатств:

— Да ну вас — вам, поэтам, только дай ввести в соблазн ту, что готова слушать. Ни стыда у вас нет, ни совести, треплете языком, а потом — разгребай за вами неприятности…

Ей показалось, что она уже где-то видела этого человека, которого Уилл представил, как своего друга — но не по имени. Был он щеголеват, так же молод, как Шекспир — не больше двадцати пяти лет на вид, — и вровень с ним ростом. В руках держал связку книжек, бережно обнимая ее. Длинные, почти до плеч, светлые волосы, успели смерзнуться в пряди — и мисс Джинни ощутила острый укол сочувствия, пришедшийся прямиком в самую чувствительную часть ее дородного тела. Приглядевшись ко второму пришельцу уже безо всякого недоверия, она задала себе вопрос: почему это ей вздумалось решить, что он тоже поэт?

И тут же ответила — тоже сама себе: наверняка, потому, что он приятен собой и предупредителен — самое то для стихотворца, но не для полуночного дебошира, могущего привести за собой на хвосте стражу или кого похуже. Да и не могут дурные люди так носиться с какими-то книгами, в которых уж точно так много мудрости, что простой голове она не под силу.

— Пойдемте за мной, — коротко наказала она, прикрывая грудь наброшенной на плечи шалью, и закрывая скрипучую дверь, чтобы не напускать внутрь холода.

***

— У меня в последнее время — не протолкнуться, и свободных мест совсем не осталось. Я могла бы дать вам от ворот поворот, да вот только подумала, что мне все-таки есть, где вас уложить, — рассуждала толстенная хозяйка их с Уиллом судьбы — по крайней мере, до утра — и вывески в виде выцветшей алой розы. Каждый раз, когда Кит видел эту вывеску, задавался вопросом, не был ли переделан этот постоялый двор из старого борделя. И без того хлипкие деревянные ступени, ведущие на чердак, так и стонали под ее поступью — пожалуй, встреть эту даму Бог-отец, то сразу вступил бы с ней в последнюю схватку, приняв за Бегемота, во всяком случае, ноги, как медные трубы, и кости, как железные прутья, были налицо. — Вам придется потесниться, и потерпеть, потому что я собираюсь выделить вам каморку на чердаке. Там всего один камышовый тюфяк — чистый и удобный, но всего один.

Круглый отблеск огонька, томящегося внутри светца, отплясывал по некрашеной стене. Уилл шел рядом — Кит чувствовал, как он дышит и как напрягаются мышцы его плеч, когда он прижимал к груди спасенного от всех опасностей Холиншеда. Улыбка ломала губы почти насильно — ведь на языке все еще вертелись заключительные строчки спасительного стихотворения.

— Так что — или ляжете на него вдвоем, и как-нибудь перетерпите эту ночь, или можете уходить туда, откуда пришли, и никакие писульки вам не помогут, — строго закончила мисс Бегемот. Тень от ее забранных в путаную копну волос угрожающе пала на потолок, пока руки, способные ломать хребты быкам, торопливо перебирали дребезжащую связку ключей.

Кит заверил тем тоном, что был предназначен именно для таких женщин — прячущих ранимую чувствительность, если не сказать — чувственность, под фунтами с избытком здоровой, крепкой плоти:

— Что вы, госпожа моя — ценя вашу доброту, я готов и вовсе спать на полу. Вы даже не представляете, как далеко раскинулась наша с Уиллом признательность.

Ключ рыкнул в замке, уж точно отпираемом не так часто, и с чердачной комнатки пахнуло многолетней пылью и зверским холодом.

— Там нежарко, — отметила мисс Джинни, почесав могучую выю. — Крыша немного прохудилась. Располагайтесь, джентльмены, а я принесу вам одеяло.

В конуре, предоставленной милосердной женщиной, не нашлось ни стола, ни даже завалящего табурета, где можно было бы пристроить светец. Уже начав подрагивать — так же, как язычок пламени, Кит смерил Уилла долгим, непроницаемо черным взглядом, и прижался спиной к беленой стене:

— А я бы, может случиться, доплатил ей, чтобы ты, наконец, по велению судьбы был вынужден провести ночь, улегшись рядом со мной. Здесь, черт возьми, немногим теплей, чем на улице — так что выбирай, мастер сочинять пышущие страстью сонеты, — или моя компания под одним на двоих одеялом, или мучительная холодная смерть.

***

Холод наконец, пробрался внутрь, а выпитое вино уже не могло согреть кровь, выветрившись от долгого бега.

Вот уж спас так спас, умелец, ничего не скажешь, не стоило приходить сюда, не стоило тащить Кита, уверяя его что все будет в порядке, не стоило сочинять сонет для мисс Джинни, а может, лучше было бы и вовсе остаться на улице, раз в таком холоде можно только дрожать, прижавшись друг к другу в отчаянной попытке не замерзнуть насмерть.

Кит стоял, обхватив себя руками, у противоположной стены этой маленькой, больше похожей на шкаф, комнаты, и улыбался ему.

И все стало так легко, и все, что Уилл успел надумать, вдруг стало неважным. Новое, еще более сильное, чем прежде, большее, чем когда-либо желание, вспыхнуло в нем. Эхом отозвалось в паху, губах и пальцах, в стянувшей скулы коже, осело в голосе:

— Ты еще спрашиваешь, Кит, — сказал он с глухим коротким смешком. — Неужели ты бережешь мое целомудрие паче меня самого? Иди ко мне, не стой у стены, она ледяная.

Немедленно.

Книги были отложены, сложены у изголовья, вдали от трепещущего, слабого огонька, только сгущавшего тени по углам. Но их руки не освободились, наоборот, были заняты новой, куда более важной работой. 

Кит с Уиллом смеялись и ругались, и ругались, смеясь, засовывая окоченевшие пальцы друг другу за пазуху, дышали на них, согревая, а потом их губы встретились и больше уже не разлучались — до того самого мига, как на лестнице не раздались тяжелые шаги и кряхтение дородной мисс Джинни.

Дверь с треском распахнулась.

— Вот, господа, ваше одеяло. Да не забудьте погасить свечку перед тем, как лечь спать, мастер… — она выразительно посмотрела на Кита. — Говорю это вам, потому что вижу в вас благоразумного джентльмена. А на мастера Уилла надеяться — только время тратить впустую.

***

— Зря вы так о нем, моя дивная госпожа, — спокойно, будто ничего и не произошло, обернулся Кит к приоткрытой двери, пока все в нем пускалось в пляс вместе с мелким содроганием. Мисс Джинни бросила одеяло ему — и оно, толстое, тяжелое, прошитое стежками, согретое вселенской толщей ее тела, показалось ему пышущим от жара. — Потому не бойтесь. Я верю Шекспиру, как самому себе, потому что он и есть — я.

— Поэты, — возвела очи горе добрая хозяйка, тяжеловесно поворачиваясь в темноте коридора, кричаще тесного для нее, готового раздаться от мощных движений ее тела, как воды Чермного моря перед моисеевым фиглярством. — Но даже такие мастаки молоть языком, как вы, не имеют права сжечь то, над чем я честно тружусь, не покладая рук, всю жизнь.

Дверь хлопнула, испугав одинокий огонек, обманчиво манящий к себе разливом янтарного света. Тень от стопки книг вдруг стала исполинской — выше Вавилонской башни, выше Александрийского маяка, такого же одинокого в объятиях воды и неба, как жалкий светец хозяйки сомнительного заведения. Кит, застывая под развернутым на их с Уиллом коленях одеялом, повернул голову от света к тени, и его ногти начали синеть от забравшейся за пазуху зимы.

— Раздевайся, Уилл, — не попросил, не посоветовал — потребовал он, и тут же показал пример, торопливо, с колотящей в кости дрожью расправляясь с шарфом, крючками, петлями, шнурками. Из-за пронизывающего холода пальцы теряли ловкость, действия — меткость, и только выстрелы взглядов оставались столь же точными, как и прежде. — Снимай с себя все, до последней тряпки. Сейчас же.

Где-то далеко внизу все еще были слышны шаги удаляющейся на покой мисс Джинни — Бегемот отправился лежать под тенистыми деревьями, под кровом тростника и в болотах, да и под задницей тоже шелестел сухой камыш, плотно набивший тюфяк.

Уилл захлопал глазами — он тоже дрожал, и губы его были того же цвета, что кончики пальцев Кита, прижавшихся к ним — прежде, чем Кит поцеловал его опять, через свое же прикосновение, через обозлившуюся на них ночь, через звезды, ледяными колючками проступающие под кожей, и выдыхаемые сизые облачка.

— Раздевайся, и ни о чем не спрашивай, слышишь? Я буду смотреть на тебя, пока могу, и расскажу тебе то, что обещал. Я люблю тебя. Люблю в тебе все, даже то, что ты сам в себе ненавидишь. Твои глаза, когда ты смотришь на меня, и когда не желаешь смотреть. Их цвет, встречающийся так редко, что я запомнил бы твой взгляд, даже если бы ты остановил его на мне единственный раз и ушел из моей жизни, ничто в ней не изменив. Твой профиль: почти идеальный для сына перчаточника из Уорикшира, почти с изъяном — для творения Фидия, в самый раз — для того, чтобы я забывал погасить на ночь свечу, залюбовавшись им.

Кит поднялся перед Уиллом в полный рост, чтобы стянуть остатки одежды и подставить себя его взору, его невысказанным ответам — и маленькому солнцу трусливо трепещущего светца. Холод сбивал каждый жест, ставил подножку плавности движения — но упрямства Киту было не занимать, и он знал, что одной своей речью, и правдой, сокрытой в севшем от холода, желания и отзвучавшего смеха голосе, сумеет разогреть треклятую каморку так, что она начнет соперничать с Преисподней.

— Твои губы — когда они горят под моими, и ты целуешь меня, не в силах решить, что больше хочешь подарить, боль или ласку. Я люблю смотреть тебе в лицо, пока ты совершаешь последние толчки во мне — это выражение, порожденное особенно острым удовольствием, заставляет меня выдумывать новые и новые способы доставить его тебе. Люблю краску, бросающуюся тебе в щеки, если ты хочешь так, что стыд становится неважен.

— А больше всего — после твоего таланта, о котором ты сам не имеешь ни малейшего представления, конечно, — я люблю твой член, — об этом Кит сказал, подавшись вперед, и гибко нырнув на тюфяк. Оказавшись близко — так близко, что улыбчивый шепот на ухо, приглушенный натянутым почти до самых ушей одеялом, принес первое ощущение тепла. — Ты ведь и о нем не знаешь, как он хорош, верно? Каким твердым, жарким, гладким он бывает, если у тебя плывет перед глазами от вожделения. Так я расскажу тебе — все, что думаю. Как мне нравится первый миг, когда ты берешь меня — и меня распирает, растягивает, и мне так трудно определиться, где граница между болью, которую хочется прекратить немедленно, и желанием продолжать — еще, еще, сильнее, жестче, до тех пор, пока я не узнаю заново, как горячо бывает, коль спустить внутрь. Или — как возбуждает все самые низменные чувства — подмять тебя и засадить самому, не забывая обласкать тебя ладонью так, что ты не сможешь не закричать подо мной. Или — о том, что я обожаю обхаживать твой член ртом, я бы делал это, не отрываясь даже на вдох, если бы это было мне под силу. И мне до сих пор тяжело выбрать, что лучше — если я сам встану перед тобой на колени, и отсосу, как никому и никогда, заставляя извиваться и дуреть, или — если ты схватишь меня за волосы, и отымеешь в рот как пожелаешь сам. Уилл, любовь моя — в обоих случаях я бы проглотил все, до последней капли, и просил бы еще, не поднимаясь с колен — но об этом ты, наверное, уже догадываешься?

***

Сначала Уилл не поверил свои ушам. Кит сошел с ума? Раздеваться? Тут, в комнате, похожей на ледник его матушки? Только чтобы если уж умирать, то наверняка, без долгих мучений. Говорят, от холода это довольно просто — как будто засыпаешь. Интересно, какие сны могут присниться в тот самый последний момент? А — за ним?

Потом Уилл не поверил своим глазам. Нет, он наверняка бредит, и это не Кит сошел с ума, а Уилл перемерз и у него начался жар.

Он смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, на то, как Кит, вместо того, чтобы немедленно залезть во всем, в чем был, включая плащ и сапоги под одеяло мисс Джинни — довольно толстое, по правде сказать, спасибо ей, Уилл ожидал куда тоньше, — распутывает крючки и завязки непослушными, дрожащими от холода пальцами. Он и сам весь дрожал, и это было заметно даже в растворяющемся в наползающей темноте огоньке светца. Но — упрямо продолжал раздеваться.

Уилл сочувственно поежился, его пальцы тоже уже давно отплясывали джигу, а зубы приходилось держать сцепленными — до того они стучали.

А потом Кит заговорил — и Уилл позабыл обо всем на свете, а непослушные окоченевшие пальцы сами потянулись к застежке плаща, к шнуркам и завязкам. И вот уже одежда летела в сторону: дублет, сорочка, сапоги, штаны, пояс с прикрепленным к нему ножом и пустым кошельком, в котором лежал ключом от дома Кита — он звякнул, падая на пол, рядом с грудой остального платья, да так там и остался.

Обнаженный Кит был подсвечен снизу слабым огоньком, и от того казался не человеком — саламандрой, охваченной огнем и из огня рождающейся, если бывают саламандры с такой белой кожей и с таким голосом — влекущим, зовущим, и говорящим о вещах стыдных — и восхитительных.

Кровь бросилась Уиллу в пах, собралась тягучим, жарким, — и он перестал дрожать.

— Кит, — сипло выдавил он, опускаясь на тюфяк, сразу же уколовший голые колени острыми иголками пересохшего сена. — Кит, — повторил он, словно это было заклинанием призыва, из тех, которые используют алхимики в своих нечестивых опытах. А может, это и было — заклинание. — Иди ко мне.

***

Они прижимались друг к другу — судорожно, почти грубо, от ключиц и плеч до бедер и коленей, толкались под одним одеялом, пытаясь найти то положение, что позволило бы им прорасти друг в друга кожей и дыханием не за тысячу лет молчания, а за минуту сдавленных вздохов — из потеплевших губ в потеплевшие губы.

— Подожди, — Кит змеился, рассыпая то ли рыжие рядом с промозглой тьмой, то ли горящие волосы, втискивался в объятие, хватал Уилла за виски, и они заваливались набок вдвоем. — Я должен закончить. Ведь ты дослушаешь? Вместе нам будет теплее, еще как теплее — в одежде мы бы грелись куда дольше. Но вот только — что скажешь, если тебе придется делать это со мной до самого утра, просто чтобы не околеть и чтобы твоя кровь не оледенела?

Поначалу он крупно вздрагивал, пока ледяные ладони Уилла обжигали его спину поглаживанием — от перехватывающего в груди спазма, заставляющего горло сжиматься на грани болезненного стона. Но вскоре единственной досадной мелочью, отравляющей его монолог — пожалуй, лучший из произнесенных в последнюю тысячу лет, уместившуюся в паре зрачков напротив, — стал колючий тюфяк, раздражающий обнаженное тело.

— Когда я увидел тебя — нет-нет, не впервые, во второй или третий раз, мы были вместе с Грином, пили и глядели по сторонам… Так вот, в ту ночь — это была осень, и за теми, кто входил в кабак, тянулся шлейф сквозняка, — я смотрел на тебя издали, а ты веселился со своими друзьями. И я рассмеялся тоже — потому что смеялся ты, и хлопнул Грина по плечу: «Эй, Боб, запомни этого парня, не пройдет и года, как он поимеет тебя, как поэта, а я поимею его — как малого, на которого встал бы и у святого». Мне показалось, что у тебя — такие милые и смешные уши, как у ягнят, если смотреть против солнца. Грин ответил: «Да он невинен, как дитя, ты, кажется, набрался, Кит». Ну да, разве с ушами ягненка можно не быть невинным, не желать быть принесенным в жертву?

Он вытягивал шею, привставая, и прикусывал кромку порозовевшего уха, кончиком носа отодвигая непослушные темные пряди волос. И уже чувствовал, какой будет ответная реплика Уилла — чувствовал, прильнув к его бедрам своими, одним только дыханием предлагая ритм совместного движения. Но необходимо было — закончить, потому что стих являлся ничем иным, как огранкой для слова, и ни одна реплика не заиграла бы всеми красками, слепя и волнуя — без завершения.

И потому Кит дал себе волю — опрокинул Уилла на спину, не позволяя опомниться, оказался сверху, седлая его бедра и натягивая поползшее было в сторону одеяло обратно. Его дыхание больше не уходило в никуда облачками — и стало невидимым.

— Может быть, займемся душеспасительным чтением Холиншеда, а, мой Орфей, мой поэт, мое отражение? — поведя бедрами назад, он растекся сверху, роняя все так же полыхающие пряди волос Уиллу на лоб. С чертями, отплясывающими в глазах, широко и влажно провел языком по линии его губ — вдоль и поперек. — Или поговорим о поэтическом мастерстве старины Чосера? Или — о мастерстве Грина срать там, где он однажды уже поскользнулся? Или…

В том, чтобы нашарить чужую руку — там, где уже было душно, и где сухая набивка тюфяка покалывала в колени, — и повести ею по своему боку, пояснице, направить вниз, меж ягодиц, не было ничего нового, ничего особенно непристойного. Но Кит на мгновение потерял дар речи, и, бессильный перед лицом собственного вожделения, бушующего во всем теле, подобно жесточайшему шторму, запнулся, кусая губы.

— Или ты хочешь дослушать о том, как мне нравится твой вид, твой вкус, твой запах, все, что есть в тебе — до того, что я готов сдохнуть, пока ты вжимаешься мне между разведенных ног? До того, что мне нужно, больше всего на свете нужно, чтобы ты трахал меня, будто я — последняя шлюха, нет, чтобы ты натягивал меня так, как не снилось ни одной шлюхе, и даже Вавилонской блуднице с ее зверем? Но боюсь, что всего искусства, которому я учился, всего моего дарования управляться со словами не станет, чтобы выразить это. И моего тела не хватит, чтобы вместить тех демонов, что терзают меня при виде тебя — о, как же сладко это бесит…

  
***

Набитый соломой, а, скорее, опилками тюфяк мисс Джинни прилично исколол спину, но Уиллу было все равно. Ему стало жарко в этой маленькой сырой комнате, стены, и даже пол которой были укрыты ледяными иголками. Так жарко, что захотелось сбросить ставшее тяжелым одеяло, и он непременно сделал бы это, если бы не Кит.

Глаза Кита сверкали, как у кошки, и он сам, его лицо, его волосы, его кожа, казалось, светились в подступающей, окружающей их со всех сторон темноте, подкрашенные робко мигающим огоньком светца. Уилл был не в состоянии оторвать вдруг оголодавших рук от гладкой теплой кожи, и Кит терпеливо сносил прикосновения его ледяных ладоней, пока, наконец, пальцы Уилла не согрелись, пока они не согрелись оба.

И вот, Уиллу было жарко, а Кит, лежащий на нем, вытянувшийся поверху вторым одеялом, был источником этого жара. И что больше обжигало и согревало — его тело, или его слова, раз за разом заставлявшие вспыхивать щеки Уилла, а то и вовсе заливаться краской до самой груди, — Уилл решить не мог. Единственное, чего он хотел, чтобы Кит не замолкал. Его голос звучал, как музыка, а его слова были елеем, миррой и розовым душистым маслом, употребляемым ими так часто и совсем не по назначению.

Как жаль, что этого масла не было сейчас под рукой.

— Я совсем не против греться с тобой всю ночь, до самого рассвета, — говорил Уилл, или только думал, что говорит, улыбаясь Киту и гладя, гладя кожу, удивительно нежную и такую чувствительную. И не мог перестать его ласкать, с удовольствием ощущая, как гладкая, словно песня, речь Кита время от времени прерывается для короткого вздоха. Он, Уилл, был причиной этих вздохов.

— Ягненок? Ну надо же… А знаешь, я ведь тоже помню ту встречу в кабаке. Грин тогда говорил с тобой на латыни, да? Я еще подумал про него, что он — заносчивый болван, а про тебя… — Уилл закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по коже пробегает короткая искра, словно по шнуру, подведенному к бочке с порохом, перед самым взрывом, — а про тебя я думал: как жаль, что я никогда не смогу быть с ним так же близок, как этот рыжий пьяница. Я тоже был болваном, Кит.

И Уилл снова улыбался, и ловил губы Кита, отдавая свое тепло и напитываясь его ответным жаром.

— К черту Грина, — проговорил он решительно, — я не хочу больше говорить ни о нем, ни о его пасквилях.

Он обхватил Кита и перевернулся с ним на бок, переплетясь с ним руками, ногами, соединяя чресла и губы, смешивая дыхание и волосы, и жалея только об одном, что не может слиться с ним, спаяться кожей и больше не разлучаться.

— Я даже, пожалуй, готов послать сейчас и Холиншеда с Чосером, нечего им делать в нашей постели. Как считаешь?

Чувствуя, как его возбуждение мешается с удовольствием — острым, на грани болезненного, Уилл просунул руку между их телами и обхватил сразу оба члена, мягко касаясь большим пальцем головок.

***

Положение опять переменилось — льющиеся журчащим весенним ключом, позолоченным от слабого света, фразы не успели иссякнуть, а Кит нашел себя лежащим на боку, пока Уилл крепко обнимал его за спину. Там, позади, между его ладонью и тьмой, был подползающий холод, но от холода осталось только имя — набор невысказанных звуков, потерявших свое значение. А под ладонью, замершей лишь ненадолго — пылал расплавленный металл, жидкое золото одного сплошного ручья, которым сделался Кит.

Все, что было у них сейчас, оказалось золотом и сажей — а седой, колючий зверь зимы ходил вокруг да около, изнывая от зависти. Кит тоже изнывал — но по другой причине. Он впивался отчаянным взглядом в лицо Уилла, и тут же опускал ресницы, глядя вниз, туда, где между их прильнувшими друг к другу телами раздувалось настоящее пламя, способное выжрать душу изнутри. Глотал собственный голос, путаясь в блестящей, невесомой сетке волос, тянущейся по горящим, как от череды пощечин, щекам.

И говорил, кружа, перескакивая с мысли на мысль — чтобы не кричать бессловесно.

Чтобы не броситься с Тарпейской скалы самому, не дождавшись оглашения смертного приговора.

— Наша постель сегодня такова, что ее скрасят только ужасные, бесстыдные деяния — то, ради чего Лот вернулся бы в родной дом. Давай пошлем к черту их всех. Каждого из тех, о ком я говорил когда-либо — поименно. Ох, любовь моя, это будет длинный, длинный мартиролог… Кое-кто утверждает, что я упрям, и скорее лоб себе расшибу, чем признаю, что судил о ком-то ошибочно. Так вот, знай — это не так. Ты не ягненок, и не Исаак — и уж тем более не страдалец Иов. Ты — это я, и если это еще не так, то станешь мной. Все будет иначе. Я так хочу, и я передумал.

Уткнувшись лбом в лоб Уилла, Кит смотрел на него все более туманно — упоительное опьянение, выбитое отзвуком стремительной беготни по ночным улицам, разом вернулось в его кровь. От ощущения наготы, связанной в тугой узел с наготой, болтовня мешалась с шумными выдохами — и Кит продолжал, облизывая пересыхающие, шероховатые с мороза губы, вжимаясь в гладкость спины Уилла кончиками пальцев, протягивая ногтями, почти уже постанывая от нетерпения куда-то в изгиб чужой шеи:

— Я так хочу… Послушай меня, как давно ты не был во мне? Сколько мгновений, часов, дней? Ты помнишь, когда в последний раз позволял мне взять у тебя в рот? А когда — требовал? Я хочу. Никаких поблажек, сделай то, что нужно нам обоим, чтобы не сдохнуть прямо здесь, ну! Я хочу тебя, хочу ощущать тебя, так прикасайся ко мне — повсюду. Сделай со мной это все, иначе я сделаю это сам…

  
***

— Продолжай! — просил, или проклинал его Кит, но просить, и даже требовать не имело смысла: Уилл не в силах был остановиться.

Его вело его счастье — это оно заставляло вжиматься в Кита так сильно, что жар его разгоряченной от совместных объятий кожи перетекал к Киту и сторицей вновь возвращался обратно. Это оно заставляло путать выдохи и вдохи, не прекращая ритмичного движения ладони. Это от него темнело в глазах, и жар становился все сильнее и гуще с каждой минутой, и в висках стучало так сильно, что Уилл почти не слышал Кита, но догадывался, о чем он говорит: по горячечному блеску глаз, по движению потрескавшихся на морозе губ. Видеть их так близко было невыносимо, и Уилл прижимался к ним своими такими же сухими и потрескавшимися губами и шептал, шептал, словно это было во сне, или в бреду, когда падают любые оковы и любые границы:

— Да, да, любовь моя, счастье мое, Кит, — говорил он, не останавливая ставшего навязчивым, болезненным движения. — Это было недавно, так давно, я не помню, и я хочу повторить, больше того, я сдохну прямо здесь и сейчас, если мы не повторим…

— Ты — это я, — говорил ему Кит, и Уилл соглашался: все так, любовь моя, ты — это я, а я — это ты. Мы стали друг другом, мы перепутали тела, стихи и судьбы, сумев ускользнуть от безликого возмездия слепых Мойр, когда смешали свою слюну и кровь, когда были друг с другом, вечерами, ночами напролет, не разлучаясь ни на минуту, не размыкая губ и пальцев. А может быть, это случилось с нами однажды под утро, перед самым серым лондонским рассветом, когда кто-то из нас проснулся, разбуженный собственными демонами. И мы прятались от их злобных когтей и взглядов под укрытием из поцелуев и ласк, точно так же, как прятались сейчас от холода, и не было укрытия надежней.

— Погоди, — сказал Уилл и разом оборвал движение, но удовольствие — острое, на грани болезненного, никуда не ушло — Погоди, Кит. Я хочу… по-другому.

Он, наверное. не мог бы толком объяснить, как, даже не был уверен, что Кит его поймет. Всплыло вдруг перед мысленном взором увиденное на одной из гравюр в доме Кита, и Уиллу вдруг до дрожи в губах и пальцах захотелось проверить, возможно ли так, и каково это.

Он нырнул под одеяло, укладываясь на бок, так чтобы его голова оказалась напротив возбужденного, гордо вздымающегося мужского естества Кита, и, не мешкая, обхватил головку губами.

  
***

Под приподнятый край одеяла попало немного хрустящего студеного воздуха — Кит не сразу понял, в чем дело, однако утверждать, что волоски на его руках приподнялись дыбом от холода, он бы не стал. Особенно — теперь, когда пришлось сперва перевалиться на спину, чтобы позволить Уиллу развернуться головой к его ногам, и тут же, задохнувшись от веселого, азартного удивления — взять его руками за поясницу и рывком потянуть к себе.

Особенно — когда одобрительное:

— Закончим — и расскажешь, где это у вас в Стратфорде, в краю фермеров и кожевенников, такому учат? — оказалось прервано, скомкано, подстегнуто желанием очертить языком чуть проступивший контур напряженной мышцы вдоль внутренней стороны бедра, и немедленным, торопливым исполнением этого желания.

То, чего хотел скромный провинциал с забавными, розовеющими от любого кривого слова и взгляда ушами, было роскошно — столь же, сколь роскошным оказалось зрелище открывшееся глазам Кита. Это было именно то, о чем он говорил все промелькнувшее время с такой неподдельной страстью, чего жаждал до оскомины, стягивающей кожу на скулах — возбужденный, налитый до красноты орган качнулся, оказываясь прямо перед его лицом. И не оставалось ничего, кроме сокрушительного желания как можно скорее ощутить губами, языком, гортанью, горлом видимую бархатистую упругость живой плоти, слизывая, размазывая чуть солоноватые капли.

— Не торопись, — велел Кит, осаживая себя, опаляя выдохом мягкое на твердом переплетение темноватых вен, но не смог удержаться — ненадолго, на пробу, забрал улыбающимся ртом, помогая себе плавной лаской ладони. — Раз уж тебе в голову забрела эта прелестная затея, я хочу, чтобы мы подошли к концу одновременно.

И это был бы — танец, изящный трюк, идеально, до беспомощного крика идеально сыгранный диалог. Повозившись, Кит устроил растрепанную голову на бедре Уилла, прижался щекой к гладкой коже, отвел в сторону колено, позволяя там, под одеялом, повторить все свои действия, и…

— Джентльмены! — раздалось громогласное из-за двери. — Что я вам говорила? Время уже за полночь, немедля прекратите читать и погасите свет! Почтенные люди не раз говорили мне, что это ваше чтение не способно довести до добра!

Неотвратимо, как Рок, мисс Джинни отворила дверь — и Кит чуть не поперхнулся с крайне непристойным звуком, вскинув голову из-за задницы Уилла. Пришлось торопливо сглотнуть, и даже обтереть подбородок ладонью.

И в последний момент успеть натянуть одеяло на, несомненно, привлекательную, но уж точно неуместную для взора хозяйки часть тела друга, сверкающую во мраке мраморной белизной прямиком в сторону порога.

— Еще не хватало здесь пожа… — загудела леди Бегемот, и тут же осеклась, так и остолбенев — со второй плошкой в руках.

Чуть больше света — чуть меньше стыда.

Положив подбородок на твердый, беспокойно задышавший бок Уилла, Кит расплылся в одурелой улыбочке и большим пальцем тронул треснувшую еще днем нижнюю губу, на которой от блудливой гримасы выступила сукровица.

  
***

Так и есть, так она и думала, никто и не собирался сдержать данного слова. Да и было бы с кого требовать его держать. Поэты — самый ненадежный в мире народ, уж она-то знала, вон, хоть бы король ночных ваз — мастер Шекспир из Стратфорда. Не сиделось ему дома, с женой и детьми, подался в Лондон. И что? Чуть беду не навлек на себя и на всех постояльцев до кучи. А все почему? Не держит слова!

Стихоплеты, ловкие, как ярмарочные фокусники, рифмачи, вряд ли понимали цену словам. И уж тем более, вещам. Так она и знала — подожгут дом и сами не заметят. А крыша-то соломенная, много ли надо? Болтают ночами напролет, мешают заснуть честной женщине, что они там, интересно, книжки свои вслух читают? А книжек-то, книжек! На большие, небось, деньжищи. Целая связка. Не то, что за ночь, поди и за полжизни не прочтешь!

Сверху опять раздались приглушенные голоса, смех и возня.

Поворочавшись с боку на бок в своей одинокой вдовьей постели, мисс Джинни встала, накинув на плечи толстый платок, и отправилась усмирять молодых буянов, устроивших безобразие прямо у нее над головой.

— Джентльмены! — решительно потребовала она, взобравшись по шаткой лесенке под самую крышу и справляясь с отдышкой. — Что я вам говорила? Время уже за полночь, немедля прекратите читать и погасите свет!

Ответа, конечно, никакого не последовало. Но воцарившаяся за дверью тишина насторожила. Неужто сейчас и вправду заснут, не погасив огонь? Ох, доверчивое вдовье сердечко, так и до беды недалеко. Пустила бесплатно, растаяв от ловко зарифмованных слов — что ж теперь, терпеть всякие шалости, чтение в постели?

А, может, ей показалось? Но нет — светится, мельтешит огонек.

— Еще не хватало здесь пожара!

Мисс Джинни решительно распахнула дверь. Сейчас погасит светец — и пусть себе как хотят, если не умеют по-хорошему.

Сначала она вовсе не поняла, что видит. Ее постояльцы все же устроились под одним одеялом — разумно. Но они явно не читали, и не собирались читать. Но и не спали, судя по возне, устроенной ими. Мелькнул кусочек обнаженной кожи, из-под одеяла выпросталась рука, а потом появилась взлохмаченная белокурая голова того, другого поэта, имени которого она не знала.

  
***

Плотное одеяло мешало звукам, но более всего, до слепящей вспышки под плотно зажмуренными веками, до сердца, забившегося с сумасшедшей скоростью, его поразило то, что Кит подхватил его, понял с полунамека, с полудвижения. Подхватил — и повел, увлекая за собой, быстрее, острее, сильнее. Уилл не смог сдержать длинного горлового стона, когда губы Кита сомкнулись на его нежной плоти, и в ту же секунду способность слышать вернулась к нему:

— Что вы делаете, джентльмены? — вопрошали совсем близко, в одном, может, двух шагах от тюфяка голосом мисс Джинни.

У Уилла застучало в висках. Как много она увидела и услышала? Как долго стояла под дверью, прежде, чем обнаружить себя? Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, что-то, объясняющее их позу, их возню, да все на свете!

Так и не решившись подняться, Уилл пошарил рукой рядом с тюфяком, и — о чудо! — нащупал пояс с кошельком. Рванул на себя завязки. Явственно раздался треск разрываемой ткани.

— Джентльмены? — требовательно повторила его бывшая квартирная хозяйка, и Уилл, наконец, приподнялся, проводя рукой по взлохмаченным волосам, с противоположного конца тюфяка.

— Ключ, мисс Джинни. Мне показалось, я потерял ключ от дома! И — вот он! Нашелся! — и он с сияющей улыбкой и ушами, пылающими так, что одни они могли подпалить худую крышу постоялого двора, показал ей вырванный с мясом кошелек. — Ключ.

***

Зудящий мороз мог посоперничать с желанием сделать так, чтобы ни одна часть тела не осталась не оскверненной, не благословенной наиболее изощренными видами разврата. Улыбка не сошла с лица, а лишь заиграла живее, пока он глядел на шебуршащегося под одеялом Уилла — он мог бы поклясться, что остолбеневшая мисс Джинни вслед за ним прикипела взором к фонарно, рубинно полыхающим ушам «короля ночных ваз», а уж после — к темному завитку ключа, взметнувшемуся в его руке.

— Впредь будете осторожнее и внимательнее, господа, — строго молвила леди Бегемот, скорее — затем, что не нашла других слов, чем оттого, что поверила или хотя бы поняла до конца, в чем, кроме ключа, заключалась суть происходящего — и какими ключами отмыкались некоторые не слишком неприступные замки. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы потом о моем заведении говорили, что здесь пропадает добро, или, чего доброго — подворовывают.

— Ну что вы… — мурлыкающе протянул Кит, потираясь щекой о бедро привставшего, вынырнувшего из-под теплого укрытия Уилла, и отпуская длинные пряди всколоченных волос протягиваться по одеялу. 

Мисс Джинни подбоченилась, все еще взирая с подозрением — готовым, меж тем, рассеяться вместе с последними горстями полупозрачного, ослабевшего окончательно, безжалостно гонимого света. Зевок, некстати подкравшийся к пухлым, тронутым сетчатым из-за жилок румянцем щекам, без лишних слов выдал нежелание копаться в чужих и чуждых тюфяках, кошельках, заботах и ночных разговорах.

— Извольте погасить светец, добрые джентльмены, так, чтобы я в этом убедилась воочию. Негоже заставлять одинокую даму, уставшую от дневных забот, бегать вверх-вниз по лестнице — я хочу здесь и сейчас убедиться, что вы будете вести себя, как подобает.

Она разговаривала с ними, как с нашкодившими детьми, лупцевать которых не поднимается рука — и ломала голос о прорвавшийся на волю второй зевок.

Труба Бегемота не призывала ни к чему иному, кроме обольщения — а обольщение более дружно с тьмой, чем враждебно свету. Кит потянулся из-под одеяла, не преминув мимоходом задеть не до конца потухшее мужество Уилла, и быстро задул огонек.

Подступила тьма, щекотнув по ноздрям запашком прогорклого жира и просто горьковатого дыма. Край фитиля, недовольно зашипев, закрыл единственный глазок — навсегда. Хозяйка удовлетворенно крякнула, с шорохом кутаясь в давешний платок и прикрывая свой, теперь единственный, огонек, ладонью:

— То-то же. Добрых снов, джентльмены поэты. И не бузите мне — перебудите жильцов!

Красноватые нити света недолго сочились сквозь щели между неплотно подогнанными досками двери — мисс Джинни предпочла отдых поэзии и мистерии. Отзвук грузного схождения вниз еще долго отзывался мучительными стонами в теле расшатанной лестницы.

— Как думаешь, я смогу пережить то, что ты сделаешь со мной, в полном молчании, словно мне зашили рот? — не скрывая игривости в оживившемся тоне, спросил Кит. Заворочался, вернулся к прежнему положению, ощупью отыскивая под пологом густой черноты и пахнущего деревянной пылью одеяла чуть напряженные контуры чужого, не успевшего охладиться от ужаса быть застуканным, желанного тела. Под первым, — заново! — прикосновением приоткрытого рта, дополненным мазком языка, заметно обмякший член вскоре сделался тверже — и горячее. Кит устроился удобнее, так, чтобы не затекала шея, и принялся за дело, будто ничего и не случилось, изредка отвлекаясь на пару фраз. — И, кажется, я начинаю замерзать… Поскольку светоч мудрости, воссиявший над нашими книгами, погашен, не остается ничего другого, кроме как вынудить тебя потерять рассудок — в отличие от ключа, по-настоящему.

Бывают ключи — от всех дверей, бывают — от улыбок шлюх, а бывают — те, что подходят только к одному замку. Тебе выбирать — так выбирай.

— О-хо-хо! — от всей своей многофунтовой души, с чувством зевнула снизу нелюбопытная мисс Джинни, протяжным скрипом кровати выдав свое намеренье отправиться, наконец, в царство Морфея.

***

У них в который раз не осталось в наползающей тьме и холоде ничего, кроме их собственных тел, и чтобы не утонуть в этой тьме, чтобы не пропасть навеки в царстве Аида, не потерять друг друга, только и оставалось, что прорастать в другого кожей, прикосновениями, длинными вдохами после коротких выдохов.

Темнота нависла над ними, укрыла надежней толстого одеяла от всего мира: от ночных стражей и мисс Джинни, от богатых поклонниц и ревнивых любовников, от пасквилей Грина и шумных оваций публики. В который раз она была их соучастницей? В который раз под ее покровом они становились другими, меняясь, раскрепощаясь, возвращаясь туда, где не было никакого Уилла и Кита, никаких поэтов, шпионов, мужчин, женщин, сапожников и перчаточников, католиков и протестантов. Где были только «я» и только «ты». И даже их не было, потому что никто из них с уверенностью не мог сказать, о себе — «я», а о другом — «ты», пока они были так невозможно близко, сливались, соединяясь, смешивая кровь и семя, пот и слезы? И в этом соединении было таинство — и новый мир. Только их мир.

В полной темноте он гладил бедра Кита, покрывал их короткими поцелуями, чувствуя, как упирается ему в щеку горячий, крепкий ствол, а мелкие волоски от ласк встают дыбом на всем теле. Уилл поймал себя на том, что раздвинул колени, открываясь для Кита, так бесстыдно, как только и можно было под милостивым все скрывающим покровом.

А потом, не выдержав мучительной, сладчайшей пытки, в желании слиться воедино, в желании отдать немедленно то, что получает, дать так же сильно, как и берет, обхватил губами гладкий ствол, и принялся ласкать Кита — так же исступленно, как Кит ласкал его.

Где-то снизу раздались колотушки сторожей и бодрое, во всю луженую глотку:

— Второй час, горожане, спите спокойно, ночная стража охраняет ваш сон! Второй час!

  
***

Мавританское лицо зимы — в белых кружевах воротника, прикоснешься и исколешь ладони до крови, прибавив вспышку под веками к двухцветию и слепоте этой ночи- было писано сажными, мягко ложащимися красками — прямиком по холсту небытия. Кит вторил мазкам темноты прикосновениями губ и языка к стремительно ожившей сути чужого желания, прикосновениями рук — к теплу, которое нельзя было отпускать, прикосновениями бедер — к плечам.

На поверхность раздраженной, требующей все новых, все более откровенных, честных, смелых ласк кожи всплывали обломки мыслей, потерпевших корабельное мысле-крушение: кто-то говорил Киту, лежа щекой на его отведенном в сторону бедре (Томас? Томми? Другой, другие, никто?): ты так много думаешь, и так много — о себе, что сбиваешься с ритма, всегда сбиваешься с ритма, когда мы делаем это — так.

— Я пишу стихи, — отвечал Кит, и брал Уилла за бедра, оставляя на коже невидимые следы, задавая этот неуловимый ритм белого стиха в черной ночи, пропуская его через себя с первой попыткой задохнуться, и отдавая обратно.

По кругу, замыкаясь, закольцевав одно и то же наслаждение, с правом возразить, заявить кивком, сотней кивков — я — это ты, а ты — станешь мной, как ни сопротивляйся, как ни беги, потому что нельзя иначе разделить один восторг, одну репетицию смерти на двоих.

Кит растворялся в темноте бледностью — той бледностью, что даже под палящим солнцем становилась краснотой, уходя вместе с кожей, но не желая смуглеть. Он говорил молча, позволяя ускориться, войти, наконец — почти всадить, и тут же возвращая это. Говорил, сосредоточенно дыша, как в драке, отсчитывая про себя такты поединка на стали. Размазывая невольно проступившие слезы.

Он извивался, подбирая живот — зимне, змеино, змеисто, изменчиво, погружался в эту ночь, как иные погружаются в податливое горло любовника в шалом пылу противоестественного соития — именно в такой последовательности, в таком ритме пустотелого сравнения. Он был белой половиной черного, частью тела гибкого, ласкающего самого себя Уробороса, чей хребет состоял из вечности, удовольствия, вечного удовольствия и тайны.

Мавританское лицо зимы начинало напоминать лицо Дьявола, но ему было здесь не место — даже когда он вдел в ухо острую лунную серьгу. Там, снаружи. Не здесь, между ними.

Между ними не осталось никакого водораздела — только рваный стон Кита, потерявшего дыхание, откинувшего голову чуть назад, захлебнувшегося волосами и горячим вдохом:

— Что ты делаешь, блядь, блядь, что ты делаешь, продолжай, не останавливайся, именно так, откуда ты знаешь…

Он вернулся тут же — с удвоенным, утроенным пылом, опуская обе руки — вверх по вздрагивающей спине.

И больше ни разу не сбился.


End file.
